


Medbay Texting

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas '19 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, It's a cute silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Peter flicks the notification away and readies another Pokéball.Smash Dad:He’s also in a bad mood.And the curve ball goes flying over the Pidgey’s head, wasting the Pokéball. Most days Peter loves being in the Avengers group chat. Loki, who had renamed the group chat Tights Squad, had a dry sense of humor. Clint, who is constantly changing their nicknames in the chat, and Bucky tend to converse mainly in memes. Captain ‘call me Steve’ sweet as apple America is sassy. Just to name a few of the things that make it worth it. Right now? Right now he is regretting it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: Christmas '19 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603357
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Medbay Texting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really late Christmas fic and I hope my friend enjoys it Cx

Peter Parker, youngest Avenger to date- if one ignores the fact that Clint dubbed his niece and nephew as Avengers- is not glowering. He’s not grumpy. And  _ no _ Mister Stark he does  _ not  _ need to take a nap thank you very much. No sir. No frustration that makes him snap at well meant jokes and gentle worry. The brunet web slinger is very happy to be on this bed, in the medbay with itchy gauze wrapped around his ribs because a mugger got the drop on him. That the little pocket knife was so rusty and brittle that a portion of the blade snapped and stuck inside him. So. Very. Happy.

There is a huff of air, something that Peter has learned means that JARVIS is laughing, when he says as much to the now empty room. If Mister Stark and Doctor Banner weren’t bigger mother hens than Aunt May he could be out there, stopping crime. But nooo. Peter grumbles and opens a game app. Nothing too attention demanding. And it’s as he is getting into a nice groove, someone used a Lure at the Pokéstop in front of the Tower so there are plenty of Pokémon to mindlessly toss balls at, that his phone vibrates. The drop down notification ruining what would have been a great throw.

> Iron Dad:
> 
> Peter is in the medbay

Peter flicks the notification away and readies another Pokéball.

> Smash Dad:
> 
> He’s also in a bad mood.

And the curve ball goes flying over the Pidgey’s head, wasting the Pokéball. Most days Peter loves being in the Avengers group chat. Loki, who had renamed the group chat Tights Squad, had a dry sense of humor. Clint, who is constantly changing their nicknames in the chat, and Bucky tend to converse mainly in memes. Captain ‘call me Steve’ sweet as apple America is sassy. Just to name a few of the things that make it worth it. Right now? Right now he is regretting it. Because the Avengers are the biggest group of hens on the face of the planet. They’re henning ranges from ‘take a nap, kid’ to ‘I can make you broth, if you’re hungry’ to ‘I punched the wall you walked into’.

> Perfect Dorito:
> 
> Why is he in the medbay?

Because healing fast sucks when you come stumbling to the Tower with a piece of metal almost fused into your flesh. Because he might have puked all over Mister Stark when he saw it there. With a groan, Peter closes out of Pokémon Go and opens up the chat.

> Iron Dad:
> 
> Because he got stabbed.

No one asks why he’s still in there. They’ve all had a go with Doctor Banner who likes to play things safe. Who will look at you with great big eyes and wring his hands. And you just feel so guilty when he ducks his head. Peter knows the world would be doomed if Doctor Banner learned how to do that on command.

> Perfect Dorito:
> 
> Is he in a bad mood because he was stabbed?

Peter might, maybe, possibly, roll his eyes at that.

> Wee Spood:
> 
> No, because it’s raining.

It is  _ not _ raining. In fact, it’s a perfect New York day and Peter had hoped to sit on a roof eating chimichangas and churros.

> Wee Spood:
> 
> OF COURSE IT’S BECAUSE I GOT STABBED!

Clint and Bucky (Caw Caw MF and Steve’s Self Control) break the sound barrier with the swiftness of their replies. Memes. Glorious and blessed memes.

> Spider Queen:
> 
> Are they still breathing?

> Wee Spood:
> 
> Spider-Man doesn’t kill people.

Peter doesn’t think much about the question. Doesn’t even look at his phone when three pings come in succession. He’s busy struggling to get in a comfortable position. The brunet might be a little tired. His healing factor could, just the tiniest bit, take a lot of energy from him. Which could be why Mister Stark suggested he take a nap and Doctor Banner wanted to make his some broth. Maybe. Finally comfortable he looks down at his phone which has been trying to vibrate out of his hand.

There are a lot of demands for Loki and Natasha to say something. A lot of no’s. And general panic. And memes, because Clint is a shit stirrer. Nervously, Peter scrolls up.

> Mewling Blue:
> 
> Loki kills people

> Spider Queen:
> 
> So does Aunt Tasha

> Mewling Blue:
> 
> We’ll be right back.

For a moment Peter just stares at his phone. He knows that they love him. You don’t fight crime together and not bond as a very dysfunctional family. He just hadn’t realized how much.

“They won’t be able to find him right? I didn’t see which way he ran off?” Peter asks JARVIS. The AI is unnervingly quiet.

“JARVIS?”

Again no answer but a quick search of the chat shows that JARVIS (Big Brother 2.0) sent a message telling Natasha and Loki to check their messages.

> Wee Spood:
> 
> Do NOT hunt him down and kill him!

> Steve’s Self Control:
> 
> Sent a picture

The picture is Deadpool sitting on top of the mugger who stabbed him while Natasha and Loki do their version of pouting. The mugger is very much alive, Peter sees later when Thor (Thunder Flex) sends a video showing the mugger struggling to escape. This is his life now. A smile spreads across his face. This is his life now and he loves it.

> Steve’s Self Control:
> 
> We’ll drop him off. Go to sleep, Pete.

Pete sticks his tongue out at his phone. Worriers all of them. But sleep sounds amazing. Perfect even. So he sends a thumbs up. Secret Agent Man (Agent Coulson) is sending texts making sure that everyone was on their best behavior so Peter mutes the chat. Right before he falls asleep a different chat vibrates.

> DPool:
> 
> I didn’t unalive him. Tht means u don’t get 2 complain the nxt time I pay 4 the chimichangas.
> 
> Spidey: 

> F air.

Peter yawns widely and snuggles into the fluffy blankets. Mister Stark has the best blankets of all the hospitals Peter has had the misfortune to visit. And with that thought that devolves into wondering if he can smuggle one back home so Ned can bask in the fluffiness, Peter falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> \-------


End file.
